fazbear_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy
Freddy Fazbear is the main protagonist of Fazbear & Co ''and is the lead singer in his band, the Fazbear Four. Appearance Freddy is overly brown, but his fur lightens around his muzzle and chest. This also applies to the inside of his ears. His nose is a very dark variant of his primary fur colour along with his eyebrows, and his eyes are a light blue. He wears a grey shirt with darker buttons, and his bow tie, top hat and trousers are a slightly darker grey. Freddy has not been seen wearing shoes of any kind, however. Personality Freddy is overly kind and accepting of others, and is always willing to lend a helping hand to his friends when they are in need. Although he is extremely passionate about his career, he does have a tendency to be a little self-centered due to this. In particular, this attribute can sometimes cause conflict between Freddy and his friends. History Not much is known about Freddy's childhood. In Recovery (Spoiler Warning) First seen at the beginning of the story, Freddy is taking a stroll down the block with hopes to find somewhere undisturbed to plan for his future, having just departed from Ursine Hills: his former college. After coming across a bench, he takes a seat and begins his activity - only to be assaulted by a primarily hidden figure which is later shown to be Bonnie. The two share a brief bit of conflict before Freddy offers to bring her some food as a last attempt to reduce her hostile demeanour. Bonnie agrees, and Freddy goes home. Upon reaching his house, Freddy is greeted by his mother before he goes upstairs to his bedroom. During this period, he contemplates his encounter with Bonnie earlier and wonders why she is on her own outside, and remarks on how strangely intriguing she is to him. He then remembers abruptly that his father, Eddie, is on a business trip to Lousiana, before there is some brief exposition for the reader detailing Eddie's job as a celebrated architect. These thoughts fill Freddy's head until he falls asleep. The following morning, Freddy's bedside alarm clock goes off at 6:45, giving him enough time to gather food for Bonnie and sneak out of the house undetected. On his journey to the kitchen, the front door of the house opens and his aforementioned father walks in - much to Freddy's surprise - and he rapidly scrambles to find a hiding place to avoid being questioned about his wherabouts. When Eddie ascends upstairs, Freddy rummages through the fridge and ends up packing the leftovers of a bok choy, cheese, spinach, romaine lettuce and a punnet of raspberries. Being careful not to alert either of his parents to his presence, he dons his coat before leaving for Bonnie's tree. At 7, Freddy arrives and is immediately greeted by Bonnie. She is disgusted that he has taken so long, and after she consumes the food and then begins to lick herself, Freddy is confused as to why she is doing so. It takes him a while, but after interrogation he confesses to this. Bonnie's response is a blunt "It is normal," but Freddy remains puzzled. They exchange names after much persuasion from Freddy, and he learns her full title. Attempting to be kind to her, he asks if she is going to be alright, and she dismisses him whilst climbing into her tree. Freddy leaves to go back to his house. The next day, he returns to see Bonnie. As he is greeting her, she asks him to put his rucksack by the roots of the treee and he complies. Bonnie unwraps its contents, only to have them stolen by a gang of four. Both Freddy and Bonnie persue the thieves, and Freddy watches in horror as Bonnie runs into the road - clueless of the threat of a truck coming towards her until the last minute. Screaming her name, he is shaken until the truck passes and he sees Bonnie curled up in the middle of the road. She groans and hauls herself over to the pavement, leaving Freddy to deal with the gang. Soon after this, he feels a rush of adrenaline and locates one of the gang members, punching the latter before the group's presumed leader appears. He asks Freddy what he thinks he's doing, and challenges him to a fight. The gang leader rears to strike, but Freddy darts to the right, leaving his challenger to collapse a little way away from him. Rapidly however, the larger bear is up on his paws, flailing his arms and lumbering towards Freddy. Being smaller and lighter than his assailant, Freddy ducks out of the way and headbutts the other bear in the stomach, who promptly collapses once more. As he is recovering from the punt, Freddy spots another tree just metres away from the scene of the brawl, and scales it to deal the finishing blow. The larger gang member gets up, but it is not soon enough, for Freddy consequently leaps down onto his head with a ''crack. His adversary finaly returns the food, and Freddy makes his way back over to Bonnie. Upon reaching her, he notices that her spirits seem down, and puts a paw on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her - only for the rabbit to shuffle back into a bush. Before Freddy can try to reason with her, she is back out again; after a while she apologises to Freddy. He accepts it, and with a small smile Bonnie asks if he would like to share the food with her. Freddy agrees, and they stay by her tree until the sun sets. The following day, Goldie texts Freddy asking if he can come to visit him. Goldie is revealed to be Freddy's best friend from college, and Freddy hasn't seen him for a while; he is extremely excited. When the other bear arrives, he is welcomed by Freddy's mother before the pair go upstairs to Freddy's bedroom. Goldie enquires into what Freddy has been up to; this is when Freddy remembers that he has forgotten to feed Bonnie at the specified time. He quickly explains this to his best friend, and Goldie agrees to come with him to see the rabbit. However, when they arrive, Bonnie is nowhere to be found. Goldie takes to observing flowers, whilst Freddy waits around. After a while, he becomes bored and concludes that nobody is around, but all of a sudden Freddy picks up the sound of footsteps on grass. Turning around, he is surprised to see that the figure is the elusive rabbit they have been searching for. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bears